Forced Love
by Poisoned Sidd
Summary: Ed discovered why and what the sacrifice's are, after being targeted and caught by Envy. Ed is now hidden away from society and is being submitted to Envy's sadistic torture. As Ed is tortured he's slowly losing his moral and reason to resist Envy.
1. Running

Having discovered why the homunculus were gather 'sacrifices' Ed need to tell someone. The only problem was that Envy; one of the homunculus, was still chasing his target, Edward. Deciding that it was to dangerous to meet up with anyone, Ed drew a magic circle he created himself. This way no matter what happened to him the military would at least have the information they needed to develop a plan against the homunculus.

'Hopefully someone from the military would find the the magic circle and notice that something is wrong. Especially, Roy, he needs to figure out that something is wrong and figure out that the magic circle is created by me. It's obvious to those who know me, but it's completely unnoticeable to me enemy's.' Ed thought to himself.


	2. Discovered Circle

I** apologize for the shortness of the first chapter. It was my first time using this website. P.S I don't own FMA, no matter how much I wish for it.**

Meanwhile, back at the base...

Mustang threw his hands on his head, as he and Hawkeye were the only one's in the office. He slammed them back on the desk and yelled, "WHY HAVEN'T THEY FOUND ANYTHING OF FULLMETAL?!"

Hawkeye sighed, "Sir, they just left the office. Give it time."

Mustang looked up at the blond and tried to calm himself. It wasn't happening as fast as he hoped it would, but he was calming down. "You're right." He looked up and sighed. "It still doesn't shake this bad feeling I have." The grown man looked back down at his papers when the bad feeling spread throughout his whole body, giving him an even worse feeling.

Hawkeye couldn't help, but agree. The bad feeling was aware other to, and she was often told that her bad feelings meant bad omens. The two just thought over what might be causing this bad feeling, when a ringing phone ended all train of thought for the both of them.

Almost panicking, of course without showing it, Mustang answered the phone. "Mustang, here."

"Colonel, we've found something. Thought you have a clue what it is." Breada informed.

"I'm on my way, but before I leave I want some description of what you found." Mustang ordered.

"Sir, it seems to be a transmutation circle. However, we've all came to an assumption that this isn't like any of the ones we've seen before. Thought you'd be able to help, being that your an alchemist yourself." Breada answered the order.

Mustang told his subordinate Hawkeye and himself were on their way to the scene itself and would be there in a few minutes. He hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, and told Hawkeye to follow. The left his office and were in a car driving to the scene in question.

A few minutes later..

Mustang and Hawkeye arrived on the scene and Mustang took over as director immediately. "Havoc, lead me to this 'transmutation circle' so I can figure out what it really is and try to figure out who left it."

"Colonel, the thing is, we already have a good idea who's it is. We figured it out a little after Breada got off the phone with ya's." Havoc replied.

Mustang stared at him with silence for a minute waiting for the man to continue. A few minutes went by in complete silence before Mustang got impatient, "WELL!" He shouted at the man.

Havoc led him in front of a rock and shifted his arms, so all attention was at his fingertips.

Mustangs eyes widened from the blood drawn circle. It was magnificently drawn which made one person come to mind. "Havoc, who's?" Panic began to seep through his poker face.

Silence...

"HAVOC!" He yelled at the man.

"It seems to be Edward Elric's, sir." Havoc said painfully with an expression that would make you think the death god himself was in front of them himself.

Somewhere Else...

"Hahahahaha! Truly, this is the best!" He laughed as he stared at the boy hanging by his hands.

The boy's head slumped towards the ground. "Al." He whispered.

**Hoped you liked the ssecond chapter as it was a bit longer than the first. Review! Review! Review! I wants to know what you thought about it! ;)**


	3. All The Research Is Surprising

**FullMetal Alchemist doesn't Belong to Me..**

Complete dread filled the minds of the team stationed to work at the sight that may or may not lead to the alchemist by the name of Edward Elric. The only one that seemed calm was Colonel Mustang, but everyone knew that was only on the outside. They all knew that Mustang cared for Ed the most. Even so the others don't fall far behind.

Mustang was pacing back and forth. Trying to calm himself from the heart crunching pictures floating through his mind of a corpse that belonged to the older Elric. Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder and it relaxed his noticeably. None did he know that her next words would make him wish that he had stayed stressed out without the relief of a gentle hand.

His eye's widened when reality knocked at the door.

Somewhere Else...

Edwards eyes opened and he looked through the dark room and noticed his wrists were throbbing. Then everything that had happened to him flashed through his brain. Envy had been torturing him since and as he was captured. The people of the he thought about paced inside the big office with troubled looks on there face. He winced at their pain.

Envy walked back in the room surprised that Ed was awake, "Hmm, so your tougher than I thought. No worry's though. You'll break before you know it." He smiled walking closer to Edward.

"Yeah, because I take pleasure in pleasing people." Ed remarked sarcastic.

"You will, though. You'll take pleasure in pleasing me. Me and Me Only." Envy laughed.

Edward spit in Envy's face and told him that it would never happen and Envy only laughed louder. He grabbed a bull whip and began swiping it through the air and let it collide with Ed's back. Ed bit his tongue to keep him from moaning out in pain. Only problem was that somehow he knew this was only the beginning. That the worse was yet to come.

Back In The Forest With The Search Team...

_Mustang had called Armstrong to the crime scene. He decided that if anything could help him explain this to the person Hawkeye mentioned it wouldn't be here. To do that he needed Armstrong's help._

Armstrong arrived at the scene per orders from the Colonel. "Sir, I humbly offer my service's and talents that have been passed on through the Generations of the Armstrong Family, sir." He saluted.

"At ease. I need your help with something, Major." Colonel replied as he lead the man to the stone. The big man himself was surprised and filled with curiosity as an alchemist overflowed. Normally he could suppress his curiosity, but this was something different. Something very extraordinary. Something that was trying to tug at the mans pride for not looking and using it. Something beyond words.

"Thi..." He chocked. Which surprised all those on the team but Mustang.

"Yes, it's a brand new transmutation circle." He chuckled. "There's no need to hide your curiosity to the extent it's hard to talk. I'm going to have to refrain you from touching it as we don't know what it will do, but your sure to check it out. For a minute. Then you're to compose yourself to your normal state." The Colonel smirked at the big guy that looked like a child at a candy store for the first time.

The big man nodded and began looking at it from afar. Afraid the curiosity would get the best of him if he was to close.

Riza sighed when she took notice of the rest of the average teams expressions. "Sir, it would appear that some people have been shocked with the sudden change of events."

Mustang's whole mood lighted even more with the statement. He giggled silently in his head. "It would appear so." He looked at the men whose faces were curved with utter desperation for answers. Also noticing that the only ones who's faces turned were the ones normally sitting in his office signing papers. He sighed. He motioned for those with unsolved answers to a corner away from everyone else and bent them down in a huddle position.

The others looked confused as Mustang grabbed a stick.

He let out a breath, "You guys have all seen a standard transmutation circle, correct." They all nodded. "Then there are more complicated circles like the one's I use for my flames and the one's Major Armstrong uses for his stone's, right." They nodded again. "However there are difficult one's Armstrong and myself have trouble with. One's that defy our strong suits. Such as water; me, and oxygen; Armstrong." He added, "That doesn't mean we can't do it, it just means we have to use more effort to do it." They nodded with understanding. He paused. "Sometimes certain circles spark an interest. Like with Hawkeye it's guns or Havoc it's girls. You don't know why but something about it draws you to it. It sparks your curiosity to look and see what it is or how it works." They nodded and Havoc blushed.

"Have you ever watched Al draw his practice transmutation circles that his brother makes him practice diligently on Tuesday and Thursday's?" He asked. They all once again nodded. "They look really pretty. Have you ever asked what it is? Or why he was drawing them?" They nodded. "What was his reply?"

"That practicing can make you notice something different each time you draw it, sir?" Fuery asked.

"Exactly. Now pay close attention I'll show you what he means." He grabbed his gloves from his back pocket and showed everyone. "These have a basic fire transmutation circle printed on them. Now watch how I have to draw it to get it for it to work." He drew the circle in the dirt. Starting with half a circle then the inside of the circle then finished circle. He repeated the same motion as he continued talking.

They all stared in amazement.

"How you feel right now is how Armstrong feels about that circle over there." He pointed to the rock.

They all understood, but seemed to realize that they all missed something.

"Sir, with all do respect, but I'm still lost. I can understand where he's coming from to the most part, but that still doesn't explain why his curiosity took over his speech. Sir." Breada replied.

"That is a bit harder to explain since you guys aren't alchemist." He pondered.

The last comment surprised them the most. The Colonel never brought up the difference between alchemist unless it was a truly difficult topic to explain without all background information on alchemists.

"It was something he's never seen before and it was really advanced." Hawkeye commented.

Mustang eye's glistened with glee at Hawkeye's answer it helped his brain remold itself. "Exactly."

They all seemed to understand where this was going so Havoc asked, "Like Al's Soul attachment circle?"

"Yeah, except this one is different in its own ways and the same in others." Colonel tried to explain in simplest words.

They were all confused again.

Mustang sighed. Then he realized what was just compared and he held up his hand with a hold on a second sign. This confused the guys, but before they could ask why they were pulled away by Hawkeye; she realized the same thing after she thought about it for a moment and decided he needed it as quiet as it could get to concentrate.

"Listen he just discovered something about that weird circle, so I'll take over from there." Riza replied.

"Connecting the soul attachment circle and that circle?" Feury asked then it hit him. Riza noticed and gave him a satisfying nod.

"He's trying to confirm if this circle really is Ed's." She replied. "Right now, we all had doubts and we were going to have Al's help in figuring out if it was. However, now he can do that alone with some quiet. Yes, he's going to need Al's help with some of the other stuff, but for now he can do this solo." She smiled, which shocked the others to some agree but they decided to keep this one for themselves. "Go tell Armstrong his minutes over and ask him any further questions he has." She commanded. Then walked back towards Mustang while the others did what they were told.

"Riza, This belongs to Ed." He gasped. He had thought he prepared himself for this. Turned out he wasn't.

She looked at the ground and noticed it had a drawing of Al's seal and the new circle side by side. She agreed; now thankful her dad was an alchemist that taught her most of what he knew.

The transmutation circles grew closely in resemblance besides the fact that there used for totally two different things. The circles themselves visibly showed who drew them. Bringing both to try and fight off the images clouding there minds.

At The Rock...

"-ich is why the Armstrong Family has passed ways to mask curiosity." The big guy posed with a sparkle leaving his eye as he winked.

"Armstrong, we need your help." The Colonel spoke shocking the others as the big dude saluted at his presence. "Ease soldier. I need you to help move that rock to the office without breaking, scratching, or damaging the rock at all." He stated with all seriousness.

"Sir, yes, sir." Armstrong saluted. He got on it as soon as the rest of the search team finished taking pictures.

They left to the office.

Upon arriving to the office Mustang ordered Hawkeye to call Al here with all of there research material. Al confused, complied anyways. He was heading here after all of the research material was gathered.

He walked in the office with one suit case then hade trouble sitting down so he was stared at awkwardly. He growled. Then he shut the door and closed the windows with a curtain.

"Colonel, I'm going to warn you for your sake." He drew a circle on the floor and used it. Nothing seemed to happen. "If what I have with me gets out to anyone my brother will kill you." He said without a hint of hesitation which made everyone in the room shiver. They knew he wasn't kidding, somehow.

"Understandable. What'd you do to my office?" He asked.

"Made it sound proof, and to where you can't enter it even if someone tried to blow it up." Al sighed, "Unless it's brother."

Everyone chuckled because they knew he was telling the truth. Al shivered slightly then set the suit case on the table. "I didn't bring any of the books just the overall research materials. I also had to hide the ones that mattered to Ed." He paused then started talking about random things. "He hides his important things all over the place and there pretty hard to find if he doesn't want you finding them." He turned to the occupants of the office. "Do not get freaked out. I had to hide most of them where they couldn't be seen. Especially since we have so many." He sighed relief when they all shook there heads. He bent on his knees and lifted his helmet, which revealed that his whole armor was filled with papers.

The whole room was silent. They knew the Elrics were determined to get there body's back, but they didn't think it was to this point. Al cleaned out the last bit of his armor and looked at the shocked faces beside him. If he could blush he would.

"I'm sorry to have to dump all this on you, but I made a mess of my dorm looking for all of brothers papers. I need to head back and get it cleaned. Then I promise I will be back and I'll be able to help answer any question you have. Or at least most of them. Brother's pretty reserved when it came to the stuff he hid, so I'll do my best. The door can be opened from the inside just not the outside. Brother taught me Morse Code for 'open door,' so open it when you hear it." Al said almost walking out the door. "Sir, the stuff on the desk was the really hard stuff to find. Most of them have transmutation circles I can't open yet because my experience with alchemy isn't high enough. You probably can, so I'll leave those with you." And walked out the door.

They all took a breath of air as they thought about what to do with all of the stuff that had been piled in neat piles in front of the Colonel's desk. But they all really thought to only pay attention to things in the brief case.

Hawkeye picked up a blue mini notebook out of the suit case and tried to open it, but no matter what she did the book didn't even budge. Then a transmutation circle appeared on the cover. She jumped back at first then Mustang took it out of his hands and laughed.

"Now, I understand what he meant by experience." Mustang grinned. "This is one of the most simplest circles used as a lock. All you have to do is meet the requirements set. In this case it's alchemistic experience. Having at least 11 years of using alchemy." He paused and realized Ed was only 16 years-old. Meaning he was at least 5 when he started using alchemy. "I pass the requirements because I have a little over 11 years of experience." He used the circle and the book opened. He was shocked at the contents inside it.

Roy Mustang, a Colonel of Central Command, was just shown he didn't really know the kid he recruited much at all.

**I hoped you enjoyed my third chapter of Forced Love... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hopefully I'll update again soon..**


	4. Inside Is Real

**FullMetal Alchemist doesn't Belong to Me..**

Roy Mustang asked the others if they were prepared to read what was written inside the little blue notebook, they all nodded yes. "I'll warn you know. What I read inside this book is not to be mentioned to Alphonse. No matter what he asks. Don't even mention to Fullmetal that you know, I won't be able to say you'll live. If you still agree to be told, I wish you luck that you live. If this is ever found out.." They still nodded there heads yes. "Well I'll begin."

_November 27th, _

_Hohenheim left the house, and disappeared. He had turned back and glared at me. I was scared...scared that he was leaving because of me... scared that he hated me... scared that because I failed I was going to fail again... Life was going to go on for me, Al and mom. We were going to prove that we didn't need him to do anything. That he could leave without coming back and we not needing him any more. Letting him beg us to let him stay. Let him beg us for our forgiving's. Let him bow, and say he was sorry. Make him feel what he needed to be shown. Let him bask with regret that our mother died faster because he wasn't there. To let me guilt because I knew it was my fault that he left. To let me try to redeem myself all the question's Al asked every year November 27th came. Let me prove to myself that this was all my fault. Let me hate him for my wrong doings. When I know perfectly well myself that it was my fault. To maybe hope, that he would come back and half-way murder me for losing Al's body and sealing him in an armor, to where he can't eat, sleep, or feel. To let Karma whack me until it's satisfied. Then maybe just maybe I can really smile at my little brother. Not one I plastered on my face to keep him from worrying. Or to keep the tears from falling when I stub my toes. Or keep conscious when I get my automail reattached after a bad mission. Or to really run when I see a doctor with the same needles that killed my mother._

_Knowing that every second of the day is falsely lived at the expense of someone else, so that maybe my self guilt would disappear. That when I'm in the Bastards office giving my report I've got to make his veins pop out in case there's a general or something in his office without me knowing. That my reports have to long and crappy, so others don't want me. So, that I can lift some of the burden of my superior even if he's a total asshole. So, that way I know my OCD can go to hell and lighten the wait on someone else's shoulders, even if he calls me Short. Knowing that the people in the other room are laughing there asses of hearing the bickering we do inside his office. Letting my brother sigh in relief that I've actually got feelings even if there fake. Giving Hawkeye a reason to vent off her anger when she try's to stay collected. Trying to kill her emotions. Letting Havoc kill his anger at the Colonel with new insults, since the Colonel stole another one of his girlfriends. And letting the others forget that their not dead and are still living._

_Proving to me that my feelings may still be here. Letting me prove to myself that I still sort of care. Letting others know that I really an a Genius and letting Al know that He's still here. That the mumbles he whispers about while I'm sleeping aren't true. That he really is still here. Telling everyone that life goes on. That I still hold things in my heart even when there not showing. That I'm not really full of metal that I've just got a metal case. Or at least that what I tell myself. That Metal Limbs can only protect and cover so much. That the things the Bastard yells at me, I already knew._

_So, I confess, I love pretty handwritings and neat reports. That verbal reports should be done in a clear fashion and without side comments or remarks. That I truly hate being called short, and that I spent years trying to perfect beautiful handwriting, so that I grew to have OCD moments when it's not. That when I see my papers starting to crumple I want to rewrite it. That my normal conversations should start with me being rude and snobby. That I think if I am my mom might show up in my dreams and yell at me for it. That I don't need to be reminded that how I talk to people is wrong and unacceptable. And that I have no right to be sitting here complaining into a little notebook. That I should be forbidden to ever be able to complain, and to hope I'll one day be forgiven for all the things I've done._

_But, the crazy thing is. I might not even hope to be forgiven. I probably want to stay at the peril of other people, so that I can somehow learn to forgive myself. Knowing full well I won't be able to until I get Al's body back. That I know submission isn't easy for me to do and if I ever do I'll only want to die if I ever fall out of it. That Al needs his body back even if it should cost me my own. I pretty sure I proved that to Grandma Pinko. Since, she really the only one that knows what really happened down in the basement because I told her._

_I've told Al and The Bastard; which he probably told his crew, that I gave my leg to get Al's soul back. However, I didn't say I had to give most of the memory's of what my brother really looked like. Or that I have a one way connection with the gate because, I created that new circle. Or that the only reason the Gate was satisfied with only my Leg and a few memory's is because I have create more Transmutation Circles until its satisfied. _

_Even that I can just look at a transmutation circle and know what it's for, how it works, and how to improve it. However, that's not the only reason I'm a genius. I can just look at a book and already tell what it says inside it, word for word. That the only books I actually enjoy reading are written reports from people that have neatly written segments that just happened on there last mission, or there latest discovery in alchemy. Or that the circle on the Bastard gloves aren't really for fire it's for oxygen deduction, leaving only the air which is flammable from even the tinniest of sparks. That I can tell exactly what Hawkeye had for breakfast by looking in her eyes, and that by telling her something she was thinking or how she's feeling is a feat she thinks only the Bastard can do unless it was an accident. That if she was to ever come and know this her left eye brow would pivot up two millimeters and her hand would hover three inches above her_ gun.

_What's really surprising is that I already know who's reading this. Where your at and probably the situation as to why you're reading it. So, let me pause my back story and get serious. _

_Colonel Roy Mustang, Sir. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, ma'am, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, Second Lieutenant Vato Falman, Major Alex Armstrong. _

_The following are inside the Colonel's office with a reinforced sound proof walls created by Al. He is mostly likely clean the room from finding all of my stash because of his OCD. That nosy kid. Anyways he gave the "don't let anybody in, but me" and the "Open the door unless you hear, Open Door, in Morse Code" didn't he. Anyways the material was created by me in case you did ask for my research. It's a lot isn't it. The stuff he found was just the stuff hidden in our dorm. There's more, a whole lot more. Some is even in your office. I do apologize I did. But, some of it I can't let Al see at all. Being that it's important. But hey, you want to find suit yourself, just don't show Al. Anyway, I'm either dead, on the brink of death, captured for blowing up the Fuhrer, despairing because I've run out of leads again, or for the most case missing._

_I let you guys morn for my death for now... If I'm dying bring me to the best doctor you know and pray he can fix me. I let you ponder over me being captured, nothing I can help there, but let you rise to the top. Just know, him blowing up's got nothing to do with your ambition. If I ran out of leads let Al talk me out of it like he normally does. That's his job and your not to take it from him. It might just take a little longer, just talk him out of seeing me November 27th if I'm despairing, I'll probably do something I'll regret and we don't want that. If I'm missing there's a few options._

_1. I've found a dangerous lead and don't want you looking for me. 2. I'm cooling my head at madam Christmas's listening to funny story's about the Colonel's childhood. 3. I've been caught by a dangerous enemy. Knowing these options and you continued reading on I left evidence of my capture. Being that you have my research, you have a circle that you've never seen before and can only figure out that it belongs to me. P.S. to create the one's you've never seen or can figure out I have to have a week of no sleep and would appreciate if it didn't get spread out around the world as it could get dangerous. I'll also throw out there that all of my dangerous Transmutation Circles are located in your office hidden with Alchemy and take a lot of work to get to._

_But first let me warn you. If by chance this enemy has made me use on of my dangerous circles, I use my authority as a Major, that you keep all civilians out of this case. All, including Al and Madam Christmas. They are by no means going to be able to help. If I find out that any civilians were involved and that you read this, Colonel Bastard Mustang, I hope you run. I hope you run. No, I pray that you run. Because if anything happens to any civilian at all, Mustang I promise you, you won't live to see the next day. With you gone I won't have any reason to keep the Fuhrer either so he'll follow you. (To know why I want to blow up the Fuhrer open the gray book with alchemy.) To keep Al from getting suspicious, tell him you've sent me on a long mission and have Maria Ross accompany him back to Resembol this way we know he got there. Then give the situation lightly to her, so that she keeps him there._

_I've been learning, teaching myself, and been taught alchemy since I was three. Yes, my father taught it to me and yes that's the reason he left. But, forget about that. In order to open my dangerous books you have to get into the black book. Inside the black book is a two page transmutation circle. Place it in the middle of the room and use it. A thick black book will come out of the floor. To open it is the same as this one just, use the alchemy. Then inside it just locate the transmutation circle on it and the information on how to use, what it is, and what to do next is in there. I'll warn you now the very first transmutation circle you see, you will not like. There is no doubt in my mind that once you see it your face's will be filled with regret. Well after it's explained as to what it is._

_I'll also warn you again, that if Al see's what in that book I'll have to drop off the side of the earth and search for the Philosophers Stone by myself. Then you will all see a side to Al that you've never seen before. Him filled with complete anger is almost as scary as seeing me smile and going on a date with Winry. Al said, imagining us having kids is scarier to think of then Havoc keeping a girlfriend._

_I'll end this page with that, however Colonel Mustang you should keep this book what you'll find in it will probably help you sleep. Especially now that Lieutenant Hughes is no longer with us. Don't read the following out loud._

_'The nightmares about Ishval. Hughes told some of what was going on. I'll warn you now, if the person who captured me used a certain sign. Roy Mustang, you are to drop this case. You are to hand it to someone you trust, and you are to never go back to it again. If not you keep Hawkeye by your side at all time and do not go anywhere alone... You are to inform her of your thoughts and are not to do anything stupid. If you do not comply to this YOU will regret it. If your alive to regret it.'_

_._

_._

_._

_The following of this book states the tales of a three year old and shit of a father. It tells the story of a depressed bastard and his short comings into the world. It tells the last words of a former and forever friend. It tells the grieving's that and every person has shared. It tells the second knowledge of a girl and her reality._

_Here states the ways of Colonel Roy Mustangs team and the way I see it._

He closed the book and set it down on the table. Then sat there wondering about the last bit of the book. Becoming glad that the kid did vent some of his mind on something, and that the book could cure some of the whole missing from the whole of Edward Elric and who he really is and may be. That he discovered the kid knew more than he needed to know. That somehow, he's beginning to realize that him going missing has got something to do with his best friends death. "Well lets figure out that Circle, so we can get this god awful feeling in my gut, that the Fuhrer will get blown up if we don't get a rush on it." He grinned. "Lt. Havoc, put that gray book on my desk. I have a feeling that whatever's in it will be quiet amusing."

Havoc grinned and agreed. They all did. Break time was going to become amazingly fun. Now all they had to do what get the reason for there fun back with them. While the majority of the room laughed with the exception of Hawkeye and Falman, Mustang slipped the little blue in the back of his pocket for safe keeping.

**I hoped you enjoyed my fourth chapter of Forced Love... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hopefully I'll update again soon.. I made fictional dates, being that I don't know them. I sincerely apologize if they've caused any inconvenience. Ed's personality is how I would have preferred it in the anime. Thanks again, and CONTINUE reading!**


	5. Envy's Sacrifice

**FullMetal Alchemist doesn't Belong to Me..**

_Roy Mustang opened the black notebook and found the two page transmutation circle. He stuck it in the middle of the floor in his office and is about to use it per the instructions of the little blue notebook._

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" Riza asked. "I understand why'd you'd search through his alchemy research material, but he warned us this could be dangerous. I just don't want anything unexpected to happen."

"Hawkeye, I understand your concern, but if there's anything we can do to find FullMetal then we need to do it." Mustang sighed. "That kid, even if I don't want to admit it, he's saved us many times. Even when all he has to do is protect his brother. He still protects us, sometimes without us even noticing. He is without a doubt a genius, but sometimes even a genius needs saving." He smirked, "Who better to be saved by then the very guy you call a Bastard? I think it would be quiet the tease." He took a breath. "Now, then lets get this really started, so we can find that shrimp."

Hawkeye sighed.

Mustang used the circle and a pretty blue light came out of it. The book slowly lifted from the floor.

The book itself was a huge letter book, that looks ages old. It looked like they found it in an underground tomb years ago, and it had been there since the beginning of time. It had a giant transmutation circle on the front of it and the initials E.E. on the bottom right hand corner.

The circle was used.

Somewhere Else... In Another Room...

"Envy, we understand you want the kid for yourself, but if you don't start giving him nutrients like he's supposed to have he's going to die." A women sighed.

"What should it matter if I don't feed him? He's still lasted this long without a grumble in his stomach." Envy sneered. "Besides, he's my toy. Not yours Lust."

"Yeah, but you don't want him to simply die because you're to stubborn to feed him. Father still needs him. Which means it's my responsibility to make sure he at leaest stays alive until Father wants him." Lust continued, "Not only that, but if he somehow finds a way to escape then where all in trouble. Then not only will he have to be killed, but all of us here will be replaced." Lust smirked.

"Which we can't allow to happen. Then everything will go wrong and will have to be started over again." A younger voice replied. "Mind you, I am older then you. Don't do anything you'll regret doing. I'll make sure that I'll be the one in charge of you while the others are gone. And you'll truly see who you Envy." A prideful snicker resonated of the wall.

"That might be a good idea Pride. Good thinking." Lust complemented.

"Of course it is. It came out of my mouth." Pride snickered.

"Someone know how to get on his good side." A new voice entered the room. "Be sure it doesn't lead to your downfall, Lust."

"What're you doing here Wrath? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of that Military of yours?" Envy questioned with disrespect.

"I snuck out my office to see how _My_ subordinate is doing. There aren't any problems with him still being alive are there?" Wrath is angry.

"_Your's?_ Wrong! _Mine!" _Envy yelled. "Father assigned each of us a sacrifice. This. One. Is. MINE!" Envy repeated slowly.

"Still, he's apart of my Military and apart of My Sacrifice's team. Meaning he's partly mine. Now then. I'll just make sure he eats then I'll leave. Not harm or problems, right? Father." Wrath bent down when a different guy walked in the room.

They all bent down, including Envy.

...

...

"Well, is anyone going to take me to him?" Father asked.

"Him?" Lust pondered. "... Oh! Of Course Father, right in there." She pointed to the room beside Envy.

"Good. Lead the way. Envy's room is always a maze to get through." Father sighed.

Pride started laughing and Envy blushed. Lust lead the way and everyone else followed. Envy was in the back.

Somewhere Else... Inside The Room...

Heavy panting vibrated throughout the room. A pale figure just hung in the middle of the room. Bleeding from multiple different instaurations. His face was hanging low and slight moans of pain escaped his mouth. A puddle of blood was right underneath him.

"Is that?" Father pointed at the hanging figure.

"Yes, Father it is." Lust smirked and bent in front of the figure. "Allow me to introduce Envy's sacrifice, Edward Elric."

The chains around Edward's hand clanked together slightly as he moved. He grunted and all movement stopped.

"Well, he is alive, not very, but alive. That's a good thing." Father stated as he touched Ed's stomach. Some of Ed's color came back.

"What'd you do? Just now?" Envy asked politely.

"I gave him the nutrients he needs to stay alive. Now, anytime he starts to need them he'll get them automatically. This way you don't have to worry about feeding him. Except, now you can't torture him by not giving him food or water. He'll get it without any help." Father stated.

"That's very generous of you Father. Why'd you do that for him?" Pride asked.

"He has a one way ticket to the Gate. He's the most important sacrifice we have. There may never be a replacement for him. Meaning we got to make sure he last throughout Envy's torture." Father explained. "Envy, I understand you get pleasure by hurting him, but he is still human give him some sort of break every now and then." Father pitied Ed.

"I give him breaks. I mean, he's on one now. I haven't seen him since yesterday evening. I do have other things to take care of then my person past times. I like picking on people who break faster. Meaning I can try out new things on them and come up with the ultimate torture for him." Envy pointed at Ed.

"Very well. Just don't kill him physically. You may mentally kill him, just not his body. We can use him without his mind if we absolutely have to." Father sighed. "Carry on. Envy's sacrifice, Envy's room. Enter with Envy's permission." Father warned as he walked out the room. The others followed after him.

Envy smiled, "Oi, pipsqueak. I already know your awake. Stop trying to fake it."

Ed sneered, "Found out." He looked up at Envy. "I was really hoping you weren't going to find out." Ed said sarcastically.

Envy smiled, "Let's continue where we left off yesterday." Envy laughed as he grabbed a huge knife off a table.

Ed's eye's widened in fear. Envy inserted the knife into Ed's neck. Ed bit his lip to try and muffle his screams, knowing that they'd only please Envy. "..cckk..."

Envy's eye's widened in surprise meant, "The guy I first tried this out on screamed bloody murder." He laughed, "I knew you're the best." He looked at Ed and pulled the knife out.

"eghn." Ed moaned in pain.

Envy shivered, "Ah, your cries of pain are, so satisfying. If only other people could cry out like you do. They'd probably live longer."

Ed grinned. "Oh, you really are a sadistic bitch!" Ed gathered his saliva into a ball and spit it into Envy's face.

Envy grinned evilly, "You're the best!" He yelled shoving the knife into Ed's shoulder without the automail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Edward screamed.

Back In The Office...

"Sir, is that the book?" Havoc asked.

"Probably." Mustang sighed. "Everyone stand back." He ordered.

"Sir, yes, Sir." They all answered.

He used the circle and opened the book. His face went pale.

"Thi-" He stumbled his words.

"Sir?" They questioned.

He snapped out of it. "Nothing, I should've taken that warning seriously, is all." He frowned. "I Just never thought I'd see this transmutation circle from one of FullMetal's books."

"Can we see?" Riza asked.

"Of course, you probably won't know what it is anyways. Her take a look and then I'll tell you what it is. Nobody say anything until after I collect myself." He ordered.

The group looked at the book and immediately Armstrong and Hawkeye knew what it was.

Silence filled the air while they waited for there Colonel.

Mustang sighed getting over the mental images from his head from all those years ago. "It's the Human Transmutation Circle." He stated calmly.

**I hoped you enjoyed my fifth chapter of Forced Love... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hopefully I'll update again soon.. Thanks again, and CONTINUE reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have made a very pressing decision.**

**As of now, Behind The Scene's and Forced Love are up for adaption.**

**I have tried a bunch of different plot lines with them, but their not satisfying me.**

**Truely, when I write something that pleases me I will post it. However, I don't want you people to blow up my PM box asking me to update when I have nothing to update. This makes it only fair to you.**

***Tear***

**You do not have to credit me, but I would apperciate it if you do.**

**Carry on my stories you wipper snappers. Don't let my legend die yet. Express my stories with your words and let them carry on to great things.**

***Puffy Red Eyes***

**I'm Looking *Sniffle* forward to it.**

***Smile***


End file.
